Dreamland
by the only sweet catastrophe
Summary: Peyton and Brooke are going on a roadtrip. Brooke has a secrect, but so does Peyton. Will they be able to open up to eachother and get their friendship back on track. Breyton friendship with a hint of Brucas and Jeyton in the chapters.
1. It's too late to fight this ends tonight

**Chapter 1: It's too late to fight: This end's tonight**

Peyton sat waiting in her lonely bed with her cell phone of course right next to her. She was waiting for the phone call to change her life. The phone call were all those horrible days and drunken nights, would just go away. She wanted Jake to call. She needed Jake to call. Brooke hanging out with Lucas which was surely on the rocks at the moment, and Mrs. Haley James Scott spending some "quality" time with her husband Nathan. It was surely going to be a lonely night for Peyton. She also decided in those few moments to just do the only drug she ever knew of and go to sleep. That drug was music.

" It's better to fall in love with a song than a person, because a song will never break your heart."as she whispered that to herself she drifted away from her drama filled angst everyone called life and went to dreamland.

Little did Brooke know that her best friend was having such a hard time. She had been spending so much time with Lucas that she had forgotten about anyone or anything in the world. It was like she was in her own little dreamland, but every once in awhile you have a nightmare. One of those nightmares was tonight.

"But baby I lov" Lucas had to stop in mid-sentence because of yelling at the other end.

"No, no you don't Lucas... whatever Scott. You do not love me" Brooke said as she put her hands to her head and started to feel a hot tear flushing down her face.

"I didn't want to hurt you Brooke." Lucas said with his "sorry-face"

"Well, you did. So take your broken promises and get your ass out of my room."

Lucas turns around and heads for the door with a broken heart.

"Oh, by the way don't let the door hit you on the way out."

Brooke closes the door and decides this is one of those nights were she is going to cry herself to sleep. She grabs her coat and heads to the nearest ice cream place to get the biggest bucket of Rocky Road they have.

"What kind of ice cream place doesn't have any Rocky Road?" Brooke said with a little bite to her words.

Brooke decides to go to Peyton's place to slowly dump her problems on her.

Brooke pulls in the driveway and walks right in considering that Peyton probably has her music up way to loud to here anything. Brooke walks up to Peyton's room and finds her fast asleep. Brooke decides to plop her butt right next to her. She looked at Peyton and how innocent sleeping made her look.

Brooke gets up looking around at all of the new drawings and emotion that Peyton's room now held. The biggest edition was 'Where are they now?' painted white to her rose red room. That sentence could mean many things and refer to many people, but Brooke knew that it had to be Ellie and Jake... maybe her? She didn't know, but then she realized how much she hasn't been there for her this past month. Once again she plops her butt right next to Peyton.

"I'm Sorry Peyt. I let a boy tear us apart again."

Brooke pulls the covers over Peyton and something catches the corner of her eye. She walks over to the bathroom where they shared so many nights doing each other's hair and make-up for their first big date. Brooke's mouth opened as she realized what had caught her eye... it was a stash of cocaine and weed. Brooke in disbelief wasn't sure if she should wake Peyton up and confront her about this or keep this a secret. It was too late to make a decision.

"Brooke...what's going on?"

Nathan and Haley had some history behind all of their pictures and tears, but were slowly but surely rekindling their undying love for each other.

Nathan had cooked Haley a wonderful candle-lit dinner at his place. Of course they had wonderful conversation and gushy gush moments throughout this dinner.

"Hales" said Nathan a little weary

"Hmm"

"Well, you know how much I love you and I always have. When I wasn't with you those few months it killed me. I don't ever want to feel that pain again. I am not quite sure how you feel on the whole situation of 'you and me' but I really want you to move in."

"Umm"

"You don't have to answer now I mean, I wouldn't expect you too."


	2. The Letter

**Chapter 2: The Letter**

Dear Brooke,

Please just give me this time to explain this situation. I never wanted to hurt you Brooke, but I needed to confront you sometime. My condition is getting worse, Haley told Whitey about it, and now I no longer play basketball for the Ravens. I need to know that you will be there for me when I need you the most. You and Haley are only ones who know. I told you because I love you and I would never want "this" to break us apart. I don't want to lose you. Meet me at the Rivercourt. Oh, and by the way, it is Lucas Eugene Scott.

Love,

Lucas

As Brooke read this she felt the tears coming down.

"What if he dies" she said slowly

"He won't die, Brooke" said and unexpected voice

"Haley"

Without any hesitation, Brooke gave Haley a loving hug, Brooke knew that this was a 'showing of weakness' thing but at the moment she didn't even care.

"How do you know he is not going to die" Brooke said into Haley's now wet shoulder.

"Because he is taking the medication. Slim to none chance he is going to die"

"It's getting worse"

"Don't push him away for this Brooke, you love him. So spend all the time you can with him and be there for him when he needs you the most."

Brooke lets go of Haley and runs frantically to the door.

"I'll be back" Brooke screams as she is already half-way down the hallway from their apartment.

Peyton couldn't go back to sleep after Brooke left so she took out her sketch pad and started to draw her emotions on paper while of course sitting at her desk with her webcam on.

"_Brooke what are you doing" _

" _I was just remembering all those times we got ready in here for all of those first dates remember." _

"_Yea, but you haven't even made an effort to call me in a month and decide to just stop by" _

"_Peyton are you okay?"_

"_Yes, I am fine" _

"_It's just we never really talked about Ellie or even Jake for that matter"_

"_You can't do this Brooke, you can't just come in here without even basically saying two words to me the whole month and expect me to be all like 'Oh Brookie, things are so bad I have no parents, I might have breast cancer, I don't know where Jake or Jenny is, and on top of that I lost my best friend." _

"_It's just that I know how you handle things Peyton, and usually they affect all of us"_

"_And this is coming from all knowing Brooke"_

"_No, this is coming from your best friend who has known you for all seventeen years and a person who doesn't want to see you suffer when me and you could talk it out." _

"_My best friend... which one... the one who hasn't been there for a month... or the one who doesn't even realize that her best friend is having some problems."_

_There was silence for a few moments_

"_You weren't there for me then- I don't need you now." said Peyton starting to cry and run to the bathroom_

_Brooke then left with tears filling her eyes._

Little did Peyton know that Brooke was watching her on the infamous webcam.

Brooke was at the Rivercourt and half an hour before she was supposed to meet Lucas. She figured if she needed to bail she would have the time to do it.

"Brooke how long have you been here?"


	3. Drunken Nights

So I just want to take this time to thank everyone who reviewed... I didn't even think that anyone would like my story... so it feels really good. So thank-you for being so nice.. Any suggestions would also be nice...lovin' the feedback keep it coming

Chapter 3: Drunken Nights

"I've been here for-

Lucas went and hugged Brooke as hard as he could. Brooke has never felt this safe, but how could she feel so safe when the person who is holding her could die any minute.

"What's all this?" Brooke said as if everything was fine and dandy

"Well, you will have to be patient baby girl."

Lucas and Brooke shared the most romantic picnic together. Lucas made all of Brooke's favorite desserts and felt very accomplished because he assembled this whole thing by himself.

"So are we going to Nathan's Party after this? right?"

"Yes Lucas and then you can come spend the night at my apartment because I think there might be monsters under my bed and I need a big burly man to keep me safe."

They lean over to kiss

"Your not the big burly man I pictured but you'll do."

Brooke runs as fast as she can back to Lucas's car.

"Hey wait a minute, you get your ass back here."

"I will follow you to Nathan's party. Okay?"

"Yes, baby girl."

As they are hugging Lucas kisses her forehead and says goodbye.

Peyton decided that she needed to get out of the house and try not to think about all the things going on in her drama. So she forced herself to go to Nathan's so called party.

As she was staring at the door listening to Nada Surf, she thought about all the times that she wished Brooke would walk through her doors and just comfort all of the "just been punched in the stomach" feeling she has been having this past month. There was one person she would rather walk through those doors. That person was Jake. She missed Jake as much as if music died.

"Why am I here?" Peyton said to herself as she took a beer from the table.

"Because you couldn't resist me." said a buzzed Nathan

"Very Funny."

"Well, were glad that you are P. Sawyer." said Haley the former rockstar.

Nathan sees one of his basketball friends and starts to associate with them.

"So how have you been Peyton?" said the happy-go-lucky Haley

"Fine, but why is everyone keep asking me if I am okay?"

"I guess we are all a little worried about you. You know the death of your mother is hard to get over."

"And no one thinks I can take care of myself."

"I am always here for you P. Sawyer."

"I need another drink"

"Hey, take it easy that's your fourth tonight."

"C'mon tutor girl, lighten up."

Peyton walked away from Haley before letting the "drunkness" get a hold of her. She knew that she had a breast cancer doctor's appointment in a week but did that stop her no, but thank god she didn't tell anyone else.

"Brooke."

"Yes, tutor girl."

"Have you talked to Peyton lately? I am worried about her. She has already had five maybe even six beers tonight."

"Did she leave yet?"

"I don't think so. I have to talk to you about something when you get home okay, Brooke?"

Haley liked calling that little apartment her own. She liked the feeling of calling it home. She would now have to leave the little shack and not to mention leaving Brooke also. Brooke and her have become extremely close these past couple of months. They have become more than "tutor-wife" and "bitch the Brooke" She didn't know if she was ready to move-in with Nathan again. Become that vulnerable.

"Fine" Brooke said only half there. She started to worry. Panic fell through her body. Peyton doesn't usually drink, she thought to herself.

"Want me to give you and her a ride back to Peyton's house." said a concerned Lucas

"No thanks baby. No offense or anything but I think I need to handle this one on my own."

"It's fine baby girl. Just call me when you and Peyton are all right."

"We might have to reschedule are little "appointment" Lucas."

"Make sure Peyton's okay."

"I will."

As Brooke was looking frantically for Peyton she remembered how much the roles between her and Peyton have switched. Brooke used to be drinker and Peyton would always save her. Peyton has always been there. Now it was Brooke's turn.

"Peyton, Peyton"

Brooke tried calling Peyton's cell phone but there was no answer.

After 10 minutes of searching for Peyton, Brooke got a phone call.

"Peyton?"

"No, it's Haley. Come to Nathan's bedroom, I have Peyton in here."

"Okay I'll be right there."

Brooke walked through Nathan's door not knowing how it was going to turn out.

"Nathan and I found her passed out on the floor."

Brooke picked her up and carried Peyton to her car.

"I guess I will bring you back to my place." Brooke said even though she knew that Peyton couldn't hear her.

"Peyton you need to lay off those cookies and coffee at Karen's Café." said Brooke as she was putting Peyton in the back-seat of her car.

Brooke was on her way back to her house and she was remembering when they were little how Brooke was always there for Peyton.

"_Do you think I'll make her proud, Brooke."_

"_P. Sawyer she was the luckiest mother in the world to have you as a daughter and she will always be here with you. In every drawing in every painting."_

"_What if she doesn't love me anymore."_

"_Peyton, she will always love you. I will always be your rock."_

_Peyton gave her the biggest hug which let Brooke know that she made her feel just a little better._

Brooke remembered that day so vividly. That's when she knew that they would always be friends. That Peyton would always be there for her.

"I was more of a skipping stone than a rock. Huh Peyton?"

Brooke was finally home and put Peyton up in her bed. She was passed out. Brooke was in the kitchen making one of her special hangover mix drinks. When all of the sudden something startled her. It was vomiting in the bathroom. She dropped what she was doing and went to the bathroom. Without any hesitation, without any words, Brooke went and held Peyton's hair back and rubbed her lower back. Brooke helped Peyton back to her bed.

"Oh Peyton! What did you do?"

She mumbled something , but no one could really make out what she was saying.

Brooke made Peyton drink the mix before she passed out again.

"I'm sorry Brooke"

Brooke just pulled the covers over her and kissed her head.

"Promise we'll talk about it. I am worried about you."

"Okay."

"About everything. Jake, Ellie, you and me, and well... the drugs. Sorry for not being therer Peyt. I didn't want it to be this way. I really missed you Peyton Elizabeth Sawyer. I will fix this. I will fix us. I was just worried. I don't really know why we strayed apart- Peyton?"

Peyton was already fast asleep.

Brooke picked up her cell phone and decided to call Lucas.

"Hello?" said a still concerned Lucas.

"Yes hun It is me."

"Is everything play?"

"Yes, Peyton and I are fine. Except for the vomiting we are all just dandy."

" So I take it she is not doing so well."

"She needs to sleep it off. I just don't understand Luke, Peyton never does anything like this."

"Maybe everything got to much for her to handle you know."

"Yea well, it's really late or should I say early. I should get going."

"Okay baby girl. Do you wanna hang out tomorrow?"

"Okay hun. I love you."

"Love you too, baby girl."

"Brooke how is Peyton?" said a still sober Haley

"She'll be okay. She has to sleep it off."

"Yea well, let's go in the living room, so we can talk."

"Okay."

"Brooke, nothing is official yet, but Nathan asked me to move in with him, and I just wanted to know how you felt about it because if you don't want me to, I won't."

Peyton's cell phone was ringing.

"Hold on Hales."

"Hello?"

"Yes, is this Peyton Sawyer?"

"No, she can't come to the phone right now, but I can take a message."

"We are just calling about her Doctor's appointment on Wednesday and that she can't eat anything before because of all the tests that we are going to do."

"Okay I will let her know."

Confused Brooke hung up the phone. She finally put the pieces together. Tests for cancer.

Well, hope you guys liked it ... Lots of stuff to look up to... so keep reading and reviewing and I will keep on writing


	4. I think I am goin' to Boston

Okay so I am really sorry that I haven't updated in ages. I just didn't know where to go with my story, but now I have an idea... ready here we go

Chapter 4: I think I am goin' to Boston

Peyton was sound asleep when Brooke went to go check on her with her warm cup of coffee filled with the special chia tea creamer that Peyton had stashed away thinking no one would find it. Brooke was truly worried about Peyton. She didn't know what to do or how to approach it. She tried the denial approach, thinking that she is not on drugs, or that she was just fine with the death of her two moms, or let alone could be the risk for cancer, but Brooke got over that phase pretty fast. She realized that they needed to get out of Tree Hill. Brooke realized how innocent and peaceful Peyton looked while she slept. Brooke had to change that

"P. Sawyer get up we are going on a roadtrip." Brooke said as she was jumping up and down on Peyton's bed.

"Stop, get off you ho." muttered a still sleepy Peyton

"That's, right hoes over bros, now get up and start packing were going on a roadtrip"

"Umm, have you lost your mind ? We can't just leave, and where would we go?"

" I don't know, we'll figure it out. How about we just take all right turns the whole time and see where we end up."

" Only you would think of doing something like that."

"Jeez, your cranky when you have a hangover."

"Sorry."

"So hurry up get dressed and start packing because I am going to pick you up in an hour so move your skinny ass, Goldilocks."

Peyton went to the bathroom and washed some cold water on her face. Brooke was yelling something that she couldn't here. Maybe it would've helped if she didn't block her out.

"What?" Shouted Peyton.

"I said, I am going to pack and say goodbye to Luke. I'll pick you up in an hour. Oh and by the way I used up all the chia tea creamer."

"I thought you wouldn't find it. Damn your good."

" It only took a half hour or so, but I found it."

Brooke left and Peyton knew that this had to be some stunt, there has to be a catch. She packed up most of her things, her sketchbook being the first thing that went in the bag. Who knew so much stuff could fit in one little suitcase. Thought Peyton. At the very top of her bag she put a picture of her and Jake.

"Maybe I could talk to Brooke about everything. Maybe if I got everything off my A-cup chest then it will be better. I mean no one knows me better than Brooke, she would understand. She came back didn't she?" Peyton said to herself

Brooke was already outside honking the horn as if it was a toy.

Peyton sat there for a few moments looking at the drugs. She felt like someone was putting a curling iron to her face. She knew what she was going to do is wrong. She grabbed the drugs as quick as a bunny rabbit and put them in the bag and walked out of her room without looking back.

"Were goin' on a roadtrip. Were goin' on a roadtrip, roadtrip." Brooke said in the sing song tone.

"Brooke, did you fill the tank up? We are not having the whole basketball away game haunting us again."

"Yes, and why does everyone always bring that up, it wasn't my fault I had one to many pills."

"So how long are we going to be gone ?"

"I don't know yet, probably a week."

There was silence for the next ten minutes. They were best friends for ten years and yet neither one of them could find anything to say, but their minds were racing.

Brookes POV

I want to ask, but yet I am shameful for not being there when I said I would. I promised her, yet I left her. She was right I can't just come back into her life and expect answers. Expect answers to question that are to serious to know the answers to. Worry was coming over her. She couldn't take it anymore.

Peyton's POV

Just tell her Peyton Elizabeth Sawyer. Tell her everything. Keeping this inside is making you insane. Tell her what happened that night. You can feel the tension in the silence. This has to be the time to do it. Just start out "I need to... GO !

"Brooke, I need to"

"Shit."

The car suddenly stopped

"Brooke, I meant it when I asked if you put gas in the car."

"This is not the time for jokes P. Sawyer."


	5. Painful Flashbacks

_Chapter 5: Painful Flashbacks _

"_Oh my god." said Peyton. "I think I am going to be sick." Before Peyton could move anywhere blood was spattered all over the floor from her mouth. Blood was not what she was expecting to come out. _

_Peyton had been feeling very ill the past few days, but she didn't let anyone else know that. Peyton hadn't eaten anything for almost a week besides the usual water and a few crackers. She just wasn't hungry and even at sometimes felt full. Some of her favorite foods were now making her sick just by the smell of it. She just thought that she had some kind of bug or flu. _

_It was getting worse and worse each day._

"_Only a few more steps till you get upstairs." Peyton said weakly _

"We are back on the road P.Sawyer." Said a still cheerful Brooke

"Brooke, where are we going?"

"That's for me to know and you to find out."

"You are so childish."

"Yes, but a mature child."

"You realize you make no sense."

"Maybe you don't make sense."

"Were not playing this game, Brooke."

After fighting over which radio station was going to be played next, Brooke finally broke the silence.

"Hey, want to stop for some food?"

"Sure." said the still weak Peyton

They finally reached the closet Applebee's around and decided that would be a good enough place to stop.

"What are you going to order, Goldie?"

"Umm."

"Any day now."

"Probably just a coffee."

"Great, so I get to look like a pig eating while your drinking your coffee." Brooke said with putting air quotes with coffee.

As Peyton was ordering Brooke realized a sense of paleness in Peyton. It was like the life was sucked out of her. She had no more reason to live.

"Miss" said the impatient waitress.

"Oh...uh.. I'll have the Western Omelet, and my friend will have the chocolate waffles."

"You drive me nuts." said Peyton as she watched the waitress leave.

"It's part of my charm" said Brooke showing her dimples

The waitress had come back and had brought them their drinks. As Peyton went to take her drink from the lady she dropped the glass on the floor and it shattered into a million pieces.

"Oh my god, Oh my god. I am so sorry. I don't know what happened. It must have just slipped."

"Don't worry things happen." said the waitress as she was cleaning up the water.

"Oh jeez, let me help you."

Brooke watched in astonishment. Peyton was different. Peyton wasn't right and Brooke could tell.

"_Oh Jake these are wonderful!" said an enthused Peyton_

"_Well, I had to do something special for you on Valentine's Day. I mean, I might be a single father, but I am not cheap."_

"_Thank you. Let me just put these in some water." _

_Peyton got a vase and filled it. As she was bringing the rose filled vase on the table she suddenly felt her muscles stop. They were out of control. In that one quick second the wonderful rose-filled vase was crashed on the floor. _

"_Oh no." Peyton cried out _

_Tears started to form in her hazel eyes. She was already on the ground. There were many reasons why she was crying, but mostly it was because she wasn't in control anymore. Last year she had control of her life, now she couldn't even keep control of her own body and its functions. _

"_It's okay babe." _

_Jake picked her head up and kissed her lips lightly, but passionately. _

'It happened again' Peyton thought to herself.

"Peyton? Peyton?"

"Yeah?"

"Listen we need to talk."

"Oh god not the 'talk' Brooke."

"Peyton you cannot keep your feelings all bottled up inside anymore. You used to be able to tell me everything. What happened? Where is the P. Sawyer that we all know and love." Brooke was trying to keep her voice down she might have wanted to talk, but she couldn't cause a scene.

"Why are you using Peyton? Why? Will you please just let me inside, Peyton? Let down that stupid exterior you have and let go."

Peyton was trying to hold back her tears. 'Only if you knew Brooke.Only if you knew what's wrong' she thought to herself.

Brooke kept looking Peyton straight into her eyes and said "I am your best friend and when you are ready to talk, I am here for you because Peyton" she waited till Peyton was looking her straight in the eyes. "You have a problem."

'No shit sherlock, but not the problems your thinking of.'

Complete Silence is all Brooke got from Peyton.

After they were done, the waitress came back with the check, Brooke paid for both of them and they went back to the car.

Brooke got in the driver's seat andpulled out of the parking lot. Staring out into the road. The blank and open road, where journeys have yet been traveled. The road for some may hold hope or faith, others it may hold lies or despair, but still the destination is unknown.


	6. Bruises and Broken Promises

All they heard was the faint sound of rap music. A station that was picked by Brooke and Peyton didn't even care. Peyton was fuming on the inside. 'Brooke had no reason to say those things' she thought to herself.

"I'm done Brooke." said a calm Peyton

"What?" Brooke said in a panicky tone

"I want to go home."

"No"

"What do you mean no. I came on the stupid "trip" and took all of your shit in silence." Do this one thing for me."

"This one thing Peyton? I have done so much for you and you don't even notice it. No one said you had to take it in silence. I have done everything you asked and have made some mistakes because of that, I refuse to let you just walk away from me again. We are staying."

"Whatever Brooke, but when you needed me I was there."

"How about we stop before we both say things that we don't mean."

A couple of minutes go by of Peyton looking out the window and Brooke playing with the radio station and trying to drive, all in one shot.

"Why don't you let anyone in Peyt? "

"Stop."

"I know you stopped drawing."

"Brooke you don't know shit, okay? You think you do, but you don't."

"You don't know shit. You don't even know what is going on with me."

"God Brooke, you cannot expect me to be a mind reader, I can't know what's going on with you without you actually telling me."

"But your supposed to." Brooke said while pouting

Peyton chuckled at this. She was the one having all the problems and Brooke needed the friend.

"Well, let's hear it."

"Never mind now."

"Here comes back the one of many alter egos of Brooke Davis. The childish ego has been the one popping out lately. "

"Now that you know something is wrong, it makes the whole situation totally different."

"Oh God, the ego is staying for round two. Someone get the hose, we might have to hose this one down. "

"This is all a game to you."

"You're the one playing a game."

Peyton was weak, but she always had enough strength to piss of Brooke.

Brooke decided that it was time to get some rest. She was done. Brooke did this whole "roadtrip"

thing for Peyton and she couldn't even listen to her for a goddam second. She knew something was up with Peyt, but sometimes she needed someone to be her rock. Don't get me wrong Lucas was a good rock, but sometimes he just didn't get the idea of a why a girl eating a carton of rocky road ice cream made her feel better, or when a guy asks if your on your period is just as much of an offense as saying she looks fat in that outfit.

Brooke pulled into the parking lot of a Holiday Inn. Brooke got out of Peyton's Cadillac and headed toward the entrance while Peyton was taking care of all the luggage.

"May I help you ?" said a petite lady

"Yes, I need tow rooms that conjoin together."

"Sure, how many nights?"

"Just one."

"Okay here are your keys. Your room numbers are 313 and 315. Enjoy your visit at the Holiday Inn."

Peyton got all of their luggage out of her car.

"Jeez Brooke, what the hell did you pack?"

Peyton went to one room and Brooke went to the other.

"I'm going to get a massage." said a still pissed Brooke

Peyton didn't say anything, she just walked into her room, but she only made a few steps before falling to her knees. She was so weak, she didn't even know how she made it this far and this was only their first day. Peyton laid there feeling useless. Something is wrong, but Peyton being the stubborn person she is refuses to anything about it. She managed to get enough strength to make it into the bathroom and she finally got control of her muscles again and stood up. She took her clothes off and started to turn the water on when she looked at herself in the mirror. She had bruises all over her body. She had them on her stomach, upper arms, and the most was on her upper thighs. She rushed to put her clothes on because she couldn't stand to see her body in this state. Peyton sat in the corner of the room with her knees up to her chin and started to sob.

Brooke put her suitcases in her room and applied some make up. You never know when a cute guy can be just around the corner. She left her room without even telling Peyton. Brooke was still furious. She got downstairs and into the salon. She sat there waiting for about ten minutes. During that time she read an interesting issue of Cosmopolitan.

A tall blonde guy came out and looked straight at Brooke.

"Brooke Davis." he stated loudly

'He is cute, but totally gay.' she thought to herself

"Lay down and relax. So what brings you to the Holiday Inn this beautiful day?"

"Well, my friend and I are on a roadtrip and we ended up staying here for a night."

"Oh fun!"

"It's not really going the way I planned. This was supposed to get us back on track, but she just doesn't listen to me sometimes or she thinks this is all a game. She never let's anyone in and it can drive a girl to drink. I know that I hurt her last month, but that doesn't mean she has the right to bury her feelings. This was all about trying to figure it out."

"You need to talk to her because you never know what's wrong. Put your feelings aside for your friend and shut up and listen. Okay, that will be $50.00."

Brooke handed him her card and she was off. She went upstairs and knocked on Peyton's door. She was going to put her feelings and worries aside and just listen. No one answered. Brooke slowly opened her door and found Peyton on the floor sobbing.

"Peyton" Brooke rushed to her and lifted her to her lap. "Peyton can you hear me are you okay?"

Both of there cheeks were becoming stained with tears.

"I have no one Brooke."

"You have me."

"I don't have him. I need him Brooke."

Brooke pulled Peyton into one of their famous "side hugs."

"Who?"

"Jake." was all she was able to muster

"Then you are going to like are next stop P.Sawyer."

Brooke sat their with Peyton crying on her shoulder. She knew that they had gotten somewhere, but this wasn't what was bothering her, at least not all of it.


	7. Secrets and Lies Don’t Make it Right

**Chapter Seven: Secrets and Lies Don't Make it Right_  
_**  
Brooke decided to leave the two lovebirds alone. Peyton and I will patch things up later. I will talk to her. Maybe if I open up to Peyton she will open up to me. We got somewhere. She opened up to me about Jake. Brooke contemplated this in her mind for a very long time.

Brooke pulled into the parking lot of the closest mall because, what was the best way to shake off your slump? Shopping? Yes, that sounded about right. As she was finding a place to park she came across something that would spark back many memories that Brooke would definitely not be ready for. There was a mother and apparently her son. The mother was yelling at her son. The only thing she could hear was "This is all your fault." Those words were haunting, upsetting and most of all wounding.__

"This is all your fault you spoiled little bitch."

When Brooke heard her mom come home early in the morning and stumbling to their red front door she knew that this was a bad combination. She ran quietly to her room. She was going to try and sleep, but not one eye would shut tonight.

"Brooke, get down here," slurred Mrs. Davis.

Brooke didn't move. She could pretend she was sleeping, ignore it, or go down there. It's good to know your options, but no matter what she did, she already knew what was going to happen to her that night.

She walked slowly up to her room. Brooke heard the footsteps. She sat with her knees up to her chin and closed her eyes.

"Think happy thoughts." Was all she could keep saying. "I'll be at Peyton's tomorrow."

She opened and slammed the door in a matter of one second.

"Why? Why were you even born?" she howled.

Brooke had realized that it was better to stay silent. She still kept her mind racing because without it, she would surely loose it.

"All you have given me is pain and heartache you slut."

Her mom stepped a couple inches forward.

"He left because of you, and I hope that you carry that with you till the bitter end." 

Brooke could smell the strong scent of alcohol on her breath. She kept trying to think happy thoughts.  
'Lucas

Peyton

School

Nathan 

Haley

Mouth

My room

My bedroom with Lucas'

she almost smiled, but she knew better.

Here comes the worst part. Mrs. Davis stepped even closer now. She brought her hand back in a full swing and hit her right on the high cheekbone. It instantly became red and Brooke knew there would be a bruise there tomorrow.

After her mom yelled something that she didn't understand because she was trying to block it out. She grabbed Brooke by the shoulders and made her stand up. She slammed Brooke against the wall. Brooke knew she was useless after this happened. She could try and escape her mother's grip, but she knew it wouldn't matter.

Brooke started to feel pain on her back. She started to slide down to the ground. Her face was tear strained and puffy. Her mom just looked at her. If looks could kill this was surely one of them. Mrs. Davis turned around and walked out of her room.

Brooke heard the car and the garage door close. She started to fully breakdown. Brooke sobbed and once in awhile she let out a soft scream. After sitting there for a few more minutes she got up, but almost to fall down again because of all the tears in her eyes. She regained her composure and stood up. She got her coat and headed for the door.

Tree Hill was a small enough city that you can walk almost anywhere and not break a sweat, but the walk to Peyton's house seemed so much longer than usual to Brooke. Her beautiful face was still stained with tears. She got up to her best friend's porch. Brooke didn't even realize what time it was. She opened the door and walked up the stairs quietly. Peyton was sleeping, but Brooke needed her tonight.

"Peyton...Peyton." Brooke said while shaking her slowly.

Peyton opened her eyes and saw her best friend's tear stained eyes and cheeks. Those eyes held so much pain and it hurt Peyton to see those eyes. She automatically knew what happened because this was repeatedly happening almost every night.

"I know it's late but I really needed someone and there was no one else and just couldn't stay there any-."

Brooke was cut off by Peyton, slowly moving down and patting her hand on the bed, welcoming Brooke to sit. Brooke did as she was told.

"It happened again didn't it?"

Brooke sat there for a few moments saying absolutely nothing. She just sat there taking in the silence. Silence was the best sound she had heard all day. She was trying to keep her tears from pouring out and getting embarrassed in front of her best friend. All she could do was nod.

"Will you let me call the police Brooke?"

That did it. Brooke basically fell into Peyton's shoulders.

"It will be okay. Shh. It's okay. I promise it will be okay." Peyton said trying to be convincing

"You can't promise things like that."

Brooke picked her head up to turn around and Peyton finally saw the damage on the other side of her face.

"Brooke..."

"I know."

"Let me get you some ice for that."

Peyton came back with ice in a baggy.

"Please Brooke, let me report her to child services or the police." Peyton said this knowing it was pushing her friend's buttons.

"No it was my fault anyway and I won't let my mother go to jail or let my best friend turn her in."

Brooke turned around and walked out of the house. She started to walk towards Luke's house because she just couldn't bring herself to go home tonight.

She walked in through the back door of his, but he wasn't anywhere to be found. She figured that he was at the River Court playing basketball illegally. She didn't feel like walking anymore so she plopped her butt on his bed and stared at the ceiling. She almost drifted off to sleep when the door opened.

"Luke?" she whispered

"Brooke?"

Brooke stood up and threw her arms around him. Luke rubbed her back in little circles. They stood there for several long minutes before Brooke crashed her lips against his.

"Would you mind if I stayed here tonight Broody?"

"When have I ever minded?"

"Could we have hot chocolate and talk?"

"Of course, Brooke."

Brooke wrapped her arms behind his waist and smelled his scent of cologne. This is what she needed to make her feel better. They both were laughing uncontrollably. She finally let go when they approached the kitchen. Brooke sat in a chair while she waited for her hot chocolate.

"Brooke, what the hell happened to your face?"

"Oh that. I was at Peyton's and well, I tripped." she lied.

Luke made his way to her face and slowly planted kisses on her cheek and eye. Brooke enjoyed every minute of it.

"That better pretty girl."

"Yes, Thank you."

She got up and made her way back to his room. This was all getting too much. It made her not in the mood for hot chocolate and that got her cranky. Luke followed her because he knew something just wasn't right.

"Hey don't you want some hot chocolate?"

" Will you lie next to me and make me feel safe, Luke." she asked weakly

"Of course."

**Would you lie with me and just forget the world.**

"Lucas, I love you." she meant it with all her heart.  
"I love you too."

**Those three words  
Are said too much  
They're not enough**

They kissed before they both decided to drift off to sleep.

Brooke woke up and turned around to look at Luke. He had a sock on his mouth and Brooke couldn't help, but laugh. Brooke always took her socks off in the middle of the night. She swore to herself that she didn't mean to put it on his mouth. Brooke couldn't miss this opportunity to take a picture of him in his glory. She took out her razor v3 phone and was zooming in on his face when all the sudden her phone began to ring. The picture of Peyton sleeping with a sock on her forehead popped up. So Luke wasn't the first person to have a picture taken with a sock on their face for photo caller I.D.

"Hello?" she whispered.

"It's all over Brooke. She can't hurt you anymore."

_"But I told you not to Peyton. Let me figure it out myself. What kind of friend turns their mother in for something that you have no idea what the hell is going on. You know next time you see me don't talk to me. Got it ?"_

_Brooke hit the end button on her phone before letting Peyton speak. She lost all desire to take pictures of Luke and his sock issues. She just laid there scared of what was to come. _

Brooke now had her forehead against her steering wheel and was uncontrollably sobbing.

"If you only knew Peyton. It's not over and I am still hurting and I need you to help me this time." Brooke said weakly to herself.


	8. I'm Ready

**I just wanted to say thank you so much for all the reviews; OTH.daddy'sgurl06, Falconwolf3( Hope everything is going okay.) and HaleyBub(Your reviews always make me smile.) Here is the next chapter. I think we are slowly but surely coming to an end. I think there is going to be 12 chapters. You will see a lot more "roadtrip scenes" in the next chapter. My goal is to get 6 reviews... Is that too much to ask? So tell your friends. Hope you enjoy.The chapter title isa title of a song by Jack's Mannequin... I do not own Jack's Mannequin or OneTree Hill. indicates a linefrom I'm Ready. Okay NOW enjoy.**

**Alison**

**Chapter 8: I'm Ready  
**  
Ever since Brooke had told Peyton that she was going to take her to Jake's house, she was nervous as hell. She didn't know what she was going to do.

"How do you know where Jake is anyway?" Peyton asked with a sense of curiosity in her voice.

"Well, I made a few calls."

"I guess that the wise B. Davis never tells her secrets."

"That's right ," Brooke said with a slight chuckle.

They pulled up to a small, but nice brick house. It had a "homey" touch to it. It had a wonderful hanging flowerpot and a colorful garden in front. Peyton being the over- analyzing person that she was she starting getting into deep conversation with herself.

In all the years I have known Jake I have never seen him plant a single sunflower or any other thing that resembles a flower. She paused letting herself put the put the pieces together. Maybe he was married with three kids named Jenny, Benny, and Lenny; with a step-ford housewife which washes all the dishes, cleans the house, takes care of the garden, and still has time to take the kids to soccer practice and be a perfect mother. Once again she paused for a moment from her insanity. They were sitting in his supposed driveway. I have been spending way too much time in this car , Peyton thought to herself before getting out.

Brooke was staring at her wide-eyed. She didn't know whether she should push her to go so she kept her mouth shut for the moment. Brooke pushed her weight on the door of her best friend's car and got out. She went to the opposite side and opened Peyton's door. She gave Peyton a few silent words of encouragement.

Trying to regain her composure of mind, Peyton didn't realize or know how she made it all the way to his doorstep. Brooke knocked at the dark green door and walked right through.

"Oh , J.J., I brought someone that you might be interested in seeing," she said with some satisfaction in her voice because she had pulled off this little surprise.

"Since when do you call him 'J.J.'? Peyton's eyes darted to her friend.

"I needed a nickname; so sue me." She darted her glistening eyes right back at her. "Get it ? J.J. Jake Jagielski," she said this slowly so that Peyton got the joke.

"Oh you could have fooled me B."

Peyton was going to mock Brooke some more, but she was stopped short because her eyes had been presented with the gift of Jake.  
His eyes automatically locked with her hazel eyes and all of their memories from last year rushed back to them. They were instantly in love again.

"This is..."

Please don't let him say wife or girlfriend or anything in the category of relationships, Peyton thought.

" Jenny," he said with a smirk on his round face.

Jenny struggled to walk out into the living room, but none-the-less got there and stayed on her two tiny legs.

Peyton's mouth gaped open and couldn't believe that her vision was correct. She picked Jenny up and brought her to her chest. Jenny was still wiggling her feet as if she was walking on the floor. "Hi Jenny ; hi," Peyton said while she played with her small hands.

xxx

After the "Oh my God" 's and "She's so big" 's had been let out, Brooke decided to leave.

"Peyton, call me with the details and I figure we could leave for the road tomorrow around two in the afternoon. So I will maybe pick you up then." She paused for a moment waiting for one of them to at least acknowledge that she was leaving. "And remember you two; I know when you guys have had sex. And if I know He knows," she said this while pointing to the sky as if she didn't want him to know she had done this gesture.

With that said Peyton turned her head around and shot her a joking look. Peyton gave her a hug and said, "I'll call you with the details."

"Okay, bye Goldilocks," she told her in her natural cheery voice.

"Brooke, when are you going to get me a new nickname? I have not one curl on my head anymore."

Brooke shrugged her shoulders and looked at Jake. "J. J." She nodded at him and was out of the door in a matter of seconds.

While Brooke was having her meltdown, Peyton and Jake were just catching up.

Jake approached Peyton. He cupped the sides of Peyton's face and kissed her forehead lightly. They stood that way for several minutes, taking in each other and their surroundings. Jake put his broody forehead against Peyton's and she looked up at him just with her eyes, but he was already looking back.

Peyton felt as if she was high, but this time it wasn't from drugs. Hell, this was better than being high on drugs. She was in love all over again. Her mind never ceased to wonder if this was not right.

I already have these feelings for him when I've just seen him for the first time in God knows how many months. I can't keep wearing my heart on my sleeve because it will just get broken into little pieces again.

My life has become a boring pop song and everyone is singing along.

She backed away swiftly from Jake realizing that she was moving to fast.

Jake was puzzled for a spilt second, but tried not to show it. He wanted to kiss her so badly. He was fighting the temptation for now, but he didn't know how much longer he could go without crashing his lips quickly onto hers. Who knows, she might have a boyfriend whose name was something like Spencer or Gavin. Some emo, guitar playing freak. He probably doesn't even know how to play the guitar ; he just carries the case around because he thinks it looks "cool." Jake was getting more and more flustered just thinking about it

"Well, I have to take Jenny to Nikki's, but you're welcome to come along or you can stay here."

"Jake as much as I want to be with you-"

"No, no I totally understand." Jake turned to walk away feeling like a total loser. This was the second time he had been rejected in a matter of twenty minutes.

"It's just I've been in a car for twelve hours straight and-"

"Oh yeah, that's fine," he said easing his expression and his feelings of rejection. "Make yourself at home and I'll be right back sweetheart." With that said he was out the door. After he was out of sight, he hit himself on the forehead about twenty-one times and let out a sigh of frustration. "Sweetheart." He hit himself in the head again. "What the hell was I thinking ?" His next door neighbor gave him a crazy stare. "Stupid," Jake said while stepping foot into his car.

**xxx**

Peyton sat on his brown couch and literally twiddled her thumbs for five minutes. She stood up and slowly started to walk around. Feeling more and more guilty with each step she took. She finally approached what seemed to be Jake's room. The wall was dark blue and had a king size bed with alternating stripes of dark and light blue. Of course, there were all the normal things in a room like a desk, nightstand, and a dresser. There was one specific difference with this room. The difference was that there were sliver frames filling all around the wall. Most of were him and Jenny or of his buddies, but there was one in particular that had caught Peyton's eye. The only one that was not bolted up on a wall. It was on his nightstand. She walked up to it and placed the frame in her trembling hands. It was of her and Jake. She knew then that he did care and that he still had feelings for her. Whoever said that a picture told a thousand words was right.  
"Peyton, I'm home."

She put the picture frame down on the wooden nightstand. "Jake," she said softly

"Are you hungry? I make a mean spaghetti." Jake of course being a guy, was oblivious to her recent feelings.

"No, no you sit, I'll cook," she ordered.

Jake could do nothing but listen. He sat down in his kitchen chair and watched. He did more than just watch her though. He took in her every movement she made. She moved with so much grace and beauty.

"Shit," Peyton said in a exasperated voice. "Ow, Ow. I cut myself while slicing the vegetables."

"Oh, Oh let me see." Jake came rushing to her rescue. "Let's go get you a band-aid , baby." He took her hand and led her into the bathroom.

"Here we go." Jake rummaged through some cabinets and finally found the box of band-aids. He took one of out the box and set it on the white sink. "Okay, give me your finger." He took her finger and ran it under warm water. Next, he got out some Neosporin and started to rub it on the swollen wound. Peyton winced in pain.  
"You okay?"

"Yeah, it just stings."

"Well, I am going to put a band-aid on it and it will be as good as new." He got the band-aid off of the sink and undressed the wrappings. He wound up the band-aid around her small finger.

"Better?" he asked with the same grin as before .

"Actually Doctor Jake, I am."

Jake gazed into Peyton's eyes. There was such an intensity and heat between them. The attraction was inching them towards each other, neither one of them could stop. Not that either one wanted to stop. Jake's forehead softly hit against Peyton's. He looked into her eyes as if he could see right through her.

"I missed you, Peyton Elizabeth Sawyer." He didn't even give her enough time to answer before crashing his lips onto hers. He wrapped his trembling hands around her waist and lifted her onto the porcelain sink. He backed away for a second, making sure that this was okay. She intertwined her legs around his waist letting him know that it was. He roughly grazed his lips against hers. Both of their tongues fought for control. Peyton brushed her hands on Jake's back and pushed him even closer to her. She wanted them to be merged together, to be one person. Jake pushed her into himself to let her know that he was feeling the same way too. He snaked his hands around her stomach and then cupped her face. They could both feel their hearts racing and it felt so right. Peyton loved his kisses. There wasn't anything better at the moment. She was finally happy. He picked her up and brought her down to the ground. Their foreheads met again and this time both of their eyes gazed into each others. Instead of him motioning towards her, she inched her way to his soft lips.

"I love you, Jake." She said this with her mouth onto his so he could feel her words. It was like they were breathing as one now. It was her turn to not give him the chance to answer. She gave him a hard kiss and ran her hands through his silky hair. He was starting to kiss back when the doorbell rang.

"Don't get that," Peyton whispered huskily into his ear.

"I have to," he said even though his other half was saying not to.

He walked over to the door with Peyton behind him, holding onto his waist. "I'm ready, Jake. I'm ready to have a relationship with you," Peyton said as Jake was opening his front door.

"Peyton." She paused for a moment looking at Peyton with her red rimmed eyes. "Oh God, you were in the middle of something." She was sobbing hard now. Brooke turned around and walked at a very fast pace.

"Brooke!" Peyton let go of Jake and rushed out of the house. She finally got a hold on Brooke after sprinting towards her. "Come here." She took Brooke into her arms. Brooke was already crying on her shoulder. "I don't want to ruin everything." Her voice was muffled because of all the sobbing.

"It's okay, Brooke. What's wrong?"

"No, I am not going to ruin your day. I am going to be a good friend and not put my problems on you, while you are happy. Oh God Peyton, I'm sorry. I'm sorry." She was getting louder with each word. "I need you. Did you hear me?" Brooke picked her head up slightly and said, "She did it again. She did it again, Peyton!" Brooke's head was already back on Peyton's shoulder and her back was moving up and down hard. Peyton looked back at Jake and gave him a look to let him know that it would be okay. She rubbed Brooke's back in little circles.

"Shh. It's okay. Shh. I'm here.


	9. Leaving Town Alive

**Thanks for all the wondefrful reviews... replies at the end. Uhh... The song in italics is by Bethany Joy Lenz and the music playing is Holiday by Doktor Cosmos. I do not own One Tree Hill or Bethany Joy Lenz... or Doktor Cosmos. Enjoy and don't hate me at the end. It needed to end that way. Only one or two more chapters left! I miserably failed the goal of trying to get 6 reviews. Let's keep the goal and EXCEL it. Thanks. Alison**

**Chapter 9: Leaving Town Alive **

_Oh, do you wonder where she's from_

_Where she goes_

_No one knows_

_Now and then you wonder _

"Ready, yet?" Peyton asked for the twelfth time in twenty minutes.

"No," she stated simply.

"Don't make me drag it out of you," she said while playfully hitting her on the shoulder and letting out a small chuckle.

Brooke showed no emotion to anything Peyton was saying. She stared at the road blankly. Silence swept over the two best friends.

Peyton played with her bracelet, trying to act like she was busy doing something constructive, but it definitely wasn't working.

"Ready to talk yet?" she said, still playing with Ellie's cancer survivor bracelet.

Once again Brooke didn't answer, remaining lifeless and still. It wasn't the best way to handle the situation or her emotions, but it got the message across. To tell the truth, Brooke didn't even know why she had opened up so much to Peyton, or at that time. Peyton was finally happy and Brooke just cried her eyes out, but she wasn't going to express those feelings at any other time. Peyton would think she was some needy, whining bitch.

"I understand." Peyton was now looking out the window, avoiding direct contact with her friend.

"What?" Brooke asked with a slight turn of her head towards Peyton.

"Not wanting to show your emotions one minute and spilling them out the next ," she said letting the "friend telepathy" get a hold of her. Peyton touched Brooke's shoulder slightly to let her know that she really did comprehend what she was going through.

"If you understand so much about what I am going through, then why are you pushing it so much?" she retorted with a slight bite to her words.

"Because you do this to me every time you know something is wrong with me and," she let the 'and' out unnecessarily long, "it makes it a lot easier when you get it off your chest."

Brooke stayed quiet for the next few moments. "If this is some ploy for me to open up to you, forget it," Brooke said after a long sigh. Without another word Brooke put a tape into Peyton's cassette player and pressed play. Lucas had given it to her when she told him the whole spiel about how she was worried about Peyton and what she was doing for her life. Lucas said that it was official road trip music and made her promise that she would listen to it, no matter how controlling Peyton was about the radio.

What was a better time to play this than an awkward silence between them. She was waiting for the tape to start playing, but still watching the road. When the song finally did start playing, neither of them could believe the awful tone coming from the stereo.

_Holiday _

_Holiday _

_It's the best day_

_Ice-cream day_

_I am only happy_

_When I have _

_Holi...Day_

They both turned to each other simultaneously. A smile tugged at the sides of Brooke's lips. Peyton was letting out wild giggles and said, "What the hell is this stuff?"

"I believe it's music, hon ," Brooke said, fully unaware of the road in front of her.

"That isn't music," Peyton pointed to her own stereo. "And believe me, I should know."

Brooked rolled her eyes at her best friend. She knew that Peyton was right, but one thing she would never do is let her have the satisfaction of being right.

"Get this shit out of my stereo. It's contaminating it." Peyton pressed the stop button, but all she kept hearing was,

_Holiday _

_Holiday _

_It's the best day_

_Ice-cream day_

_I am only happy_

_When I have _

_Holi...Day_

"It won't stop, Brooke!" she shrieked. Brooke kept one hand on the steering wheel and the other was consistently pushing the stop and power buttons.

"What if it doesn't die?" she said , half-sarcastic and half-serious. Peyton started to shake Brooke wildly. "S-stop," Brooke stuttered because Peyton was shaking her so hard. Peyton ceased shaking her for the moment.

"Well, make it stop," she whined .

"You're the music guru," Brooke said as she slammed her fist against the speakers and let out a low curse.

"Yes, I am," she stated proudly. "But that doesn't mean I know how to fix this. Oh, and get your paws off my stereo."

"Do I really have paws because Lucas and I were watching a movie and he grabbed my hands. Then he said that my hands look like paws. Of course then I stormed-" she said quickly as she always did when she got nervous or excited.

"Brooke, I think we have bigger problems than talking about your," she thought for a second, searching for the right words , "twisted relationship. We have to get this "thing" that is poisoning my car."

"Oh Peyton, I gave up that problem hours ago." She waved her arm as if she was defeated. " _Holiday...Holiday...It's the best day... Ice-cream day." _She was trying her hardest to make her voice shriek and hoarse. Brooke knew that it would drive Peyton insane.

"Oh my God, I don't think I can last one more second with you in this tiny car." Peyton put her hand to her hand to her forehead and let out a heeded sigh.

"Oh shut up, you know you are having fun."

All of the sudden Peyton was pointing her finger up to the sky and waving it back down to the ground again.

"Were not in the seventies P. Sawyer." Brooke let a small chuckle escape her lips. "This is how you break it down." Brooke started to mover her arms up and down with one pointed finger. Her hips swayed back and forth furiously in unison with her hands.

"Umm, what are you doing?" Peyton asked confused.

"Getting my freak on, duh!" she said matter-of-factly with her eyes wide.

"Whatever you say, but I hope you're better at directions then you are at dancing, for our sake. It looks like we're in the middle of nowhere," she said while pointing out the window at a desert like area with no signs of life at any corner.

"Don't worry P. Sawyer, I'm great at directions." Brooke winced at the sound of the "road trip" song starting at the beginning once again. "As long as we shut this thing up."

"This is going to be a long day," Peyton said while resting her head on Brooke's lumpy shoulder.

xxx

After an hour had passed, Peyton finally figured out how to turn the volume down on the broken stereo. They could have turned it all the way down, but they had come to terms with it and turned it into a quiet, enjoyable listen.

"You and Jake looked pretty cozy when we left," Brooke said in her usual cheery voice.

"Yeah, we did, didn't we?" She smirked a little, recalling the events of the night before.

"What no details?"

"Nope." Peyton knew that there were certain things that you shouldn't tell 'The Brooke Davis'.

"C'mon, just one teensy detail," she begged. "Please." Peyton couldn't stand it when her friend whined, and Brooke never stopped bellyaching.

"He has some things to take care of, but he's going to come back to tree Hill someday. We're ready for a real relationship."

"Oh my God." Brooke's eyes became wide and her mouth gaped open. She knew they were in love, but she never thought he would come back to Tree Hill for her. Maybe this road trip was working after all.

"I really love him, Brooke." She twiddled her fingers. She was really happy. What was there not to happy about? She was surrounded by her best friend and she was in love. Yes, she still was feeling ill, but right now she didn't even notice anymore. The whole thing was becoming normal to her. "Thanks for taking me there, Brooke. I don't know what I would do without you." she smiled sincerely.

"Sorry that I interfered, Pey." Her head was down and the words came out in a hoarse whisper. "It's just …" Brooke was having trouble finding out the right words to say. Who knew that it would be so hard to know that you were going to disappoint your best friend of ten years. "Well, see I…"

"It's okay, let it out, Brooke." Peyton knew that Brooke was ready to talk. She was ready to listen and be the friend that Brooke always to her. "Maybe you should pull over."

"No!" She yelled in a sudden rage. Brooke slammed her hands onto her steering wheel. Peyton placed her hand on her shoulder . Brooke immediately flinched and let out a small sob of pain. Peyton brought her arm back to her side quickly.

"I went to go see her. I know I shouldn't have, but... I don't know. I just did, okay. It was wrong and I was stupid." Brooke was miserably failing at keeping herself from letting tears fall. Brooke never cried in front of anyone. She never showed her true emotions. You could say that she hid her feelings by her "cheery" exterior. Why on earth was she so open and crying her eyes out everyday to Peyton and she was the one person who she hated to see her cry the most. Maybe she and Peyton had more in common then she thought.

"What happened?" she wasn't sure if she should ask this, but she wanted to help. She hated to see her friend in pain. It broke Peyton's heart to hear Brooke cry herself to sleep every night.

Brooke swallowed the large lump in her throat. She tried to ignore the burning sensation and the tightness becoming harder. "She... she...uh,"

"Hit you." Peyton finished her sentence while not taking her eyes off of her.

Brooke shook her head quickly. "No, she... she," Brooke couldn't seem to express what happened that night. The only person that would understand what was going on was her. She felt like she was now alone in the world. Brooke was now separated with everyone else.

"It's okay, we can take a break and discuss the rest later, babe." Peyton placed her hand on her shoulder and this time Brooke didn't wince.

"Okay," she whispered in her husky voice.

"Why don't you let me drive," she said while gesturing towards the steering wheel.

Without saying anything, Brooke pulled the Cadillac over to the side of the road. She opened her car door and walked slowly over to the other side with her head down in shame. It was very obvious that she had been crying. Her eyes were rimmed with red and her cheeks puffy. Brooke stepped into the car and said, "The directions are in the glove compartment."

"You just get some rest and we'll be at a hotel in a minute." Brooke was already starting to doze off. She gently put her head on Peyton's shoulder. "Peyton?"

"Yessum?" she said with a slight turn of her neck.

"Promise me that you will never leave me." Her voice was still shaky because of her crying.

"I promise that I will always be there for you." With that Brooke was already snoring.

xxx

After three hours and an ounce of drool on Peyton's shoulder, Brooke and Peyton switched back places so it seemed that everything was slowly getting back to normal.

The car ride after Brooke's nap was awfully quiet, but it was not the least bit awkward.

Peyton was nodding to the music and Brooke was tapping on the steering wheel along with the beat. Neither one of them had figured out to shut off "Holiday", but both of them had learned to enjoy the sound.

"Can we stop at the next exit? I have to pee," Peyton half-lied. She did have to go to the restroom, but not to pee. Peyton was feeling ill again and she didn't know how much longer she was going to be able to hide it.

Brooke slowed the car down to a sudden stop. "Here, go, " she commanded, while handing Peyton a tissue from her pocket.

"Are you serious?" she asked softly. Peyton certainly did not have time for these games. She felt like she would fall to the ground any second.

"So you think I would make you pee outside?" she chuckled.

"The scary part is I don't know." she was feeling sicker and sicker each second. The car started to accelerate and was now getting off an exit, which Peyton didn't even want to glance at.

"There's a BP station up in about a mile." Brooke made a wide turn to the right.

"Okay," she whispered. Peyton was feeling as if everything around her, including Brooke, was spinning quickly and flashing wild colors.

They were now turning into the gas station. Peyton felt a slight bump against her bottom while passing the curb. Peyton was out of the car before it even started to slow down.

"Well, I am going to go get a new Cosmo Girl ," she mumbled the last few words to herself, as Peyton was apparently running to the bathroom.

Peyton finally reached the bathroom of the gas station. The management made her buy something, so she threw five dollars on the counter and sprinted as fast as she could. She slammed the door behind her. Peyton's head was already buried into the white toilet. It felt like her guts were coming out. She was sick of this, Peyton just wanted one day where this didn't happen.

Brooke had been waiting for almost twenty minutes and was getting extremely bored. She finished her magazine in a matter of ten minutes because she didn't bother to read any of the sob stories about real life situations. The fashion icon pictures did her justice. Brooke couldn't tolerate this boredom anymore. She entered the gas station doors and approached the restroom. She knocked on the door twice as loud as she could. Brooke twisted the handle to see if it was locked. Surprisingly it was open and she slowly walked in horrified to see what came next. Peyton was sprawled out on the dirty bathroom floor with blood surrounding her coiled body.

"Peyton, Peyton!" she shrieked. Brooke quickly turned to see if anyone was around to help. "Someone call 911. Someone call 911 !" she shouted even louder. "Help me! Help my friend!" Brooke pleaded. She shoved her trembling hand down her pant's pocket and found her cell phone. She tried to call 911, but all the phone returned was , "Call failed, please try again."

"Dammit," she said in a low voice. Brooke threw her voice at the wall in spite of having no reception. "Help, I need an ambulance!" she screamed with the last bit of energy she had left. "Stay with me, Peyton." Brooke checked Peyton's pulse and let out another rage of anger. "Someone better get an ambulance ! My best friend has no pulse…"

_Oh, do you wonder where it starts_

_where it ends_

_what you find around the bend _

_Life is for the living, the forgiven and for leaving town alive _

**jeytonbrucasnaley: Very glad that you liked the chapter... Thanks for the other reply over at OTHwriters. Hope you like this chapter just as much**

**HaleyBub: I am so glad you liked Jeyton because I was slightly nervous about how I wrote it. I know how you feel with opening your email and finding out about a story because that's exactly how I feel about your stories.**

**OTH.daddy'sgurl.06: Glad that you like it. In chapter seven we saw or read that Brooke had a meltdown about her mom abusing her. That's what was reflecting Brooke going to Jake's house to get Peyton. Is that what you were confused about?**


End file.
